Match Maker
by SuprSingr
Summary: I am jumping into the world of HA! to help get Helga and Arnold together, along with other loved pairings. AxH mostly. DISCONTINUED.
1. It Starts

**A/N: Yola! Hang-ten! Mushi Mushi! Hola! Aloha! Yo! Screamhili!**

**Did any of that make sense? Because if it did...... dang.**

**Oh well. Anyway, here's a story I've been dying to write ever since I thought it up! I will be inserting myself into the story! I'll be the new girl at PS118 named Aurora! That's not my real name, but my mom DID ALMOST name me that. My real name is nothing even close to that. I'd tell ya what it is... but my mom has banned me from letting out information that's too personal. *Shrugs* It's a good thing, I guess. Anyway, I'm now Aurora, and I'm becoming one of the gang! WHOO HOO! I've always wanted to be able to just... JUMP into a tv show and set everyone straight. 'Cause people on tv tend to be really clueless about what's going on around them, or who's the perfect person for them.**

**So I'm gonna be playing match maker! YAY! FUNITUDE! So here I go.**

***Jumps into swirling vortex and plummeted into the show***

**Disclaimer: She doesn't own anything. OH! I'm her mom! HI!**

**

* * *

**

**Match Maker**

**Chapter 1**

She screamed as she plummeted from the bright, blue skies of Hillwood city.

She threw up a silent prayer that she would live. Then again, this WAS the cartoon world. If you can walk down the street and get hit by an anvil randomly, and survive, then falling from the sky should be a piece of cake to live through.

The ground was coming closer... and closer.... and closer still till-

"OOOOOOOOOW!"

-she hit the concrete.

She groaned loudly and struggled to get to her feet. After a few minutes of trying, she gave up and just laid there. Maybe she should have thought this through a little better.

**HONK! HONK! HONK!**

She jolted slightly at the sudden noise coming from the road, but didn't get up. This was it. This was going to be her untimely end. Dying in some stupid cartoon version of the world she once lived in.

She was preparing herself to see the cartoon animated version of God when something crashed into her sideways suddenly, pushing her out of the way of the fast moving truck.

She watched in amazement when the truck passed, honking all the while. What hit her? She looked around her, suddenly feeling much better. She looked to her left. No one. She looked to her right. Nothing. She shook her head, once again attempting to get to her feet. Suddenly, though, she was lifted to her feet by her arms. So there was someone helping her. But who?

She stood weakly, and turned around to see who her rescuer was.

His head was rather oblong, and his eyes were a bright green. He wore a green sweater over top of a yellow and red plaid button shirt that was too big for him, and thus, reached all the way down to his knees. He wore some simple sky blue jeans and a pair of black sneakers. He looked at her with concern. Well, she found him. Arnold.

She smiled gratefully at him, but also a bit awkwardly. "Thanks." She said quietly.

He brightened at knowing that this strange new girl was okay. "No problem... but why were you laying in the middle of the road anyway?"

Her eyes widened. What was she supposed to say? 'Oh, I come from another dimension where you're nothing but a made up cartoon character. I decided it might be fun to be one for a while and to knock some sense into that football head of yours, so I just jumped into a vortex and came falling from the sky, only to land on the road and get rescued by you. So... How's it going?' As if... Instead she shrugged. "I... uh..." She kept a cool head despite the situation, while her inner self ran around screaming in panic. "It's a long story, and I'd rather not talk about it... My name is Aurora, by the way." She held out her hand, smiling.

He smiled back and took her hand. He was startled by her grip, but decided to just ignore it. "I'm Arnold." He said politely, shaking her hand.

She smiled lightly and withdrew her hand rather forcefully. "Nice to meet you. So I'm kinda new around here. Do you happen to know where there's a hotel or something I could stay at?"

He raised an eyebrow, looking her up and down. "You're nine, right?"

She raised an eyebrow, before realization struck her. She looked down at herself, and realized that she was five years younger than she was before. She could've slapped herself for forgetting something so vital. She had set the machine to decrease her age down to nine so she could be in the forth grade and observe her prey better. She laughed nervously. "Oh, yeah. I know. But I kinda take care of myself. My mom told me to rent a hotel room... you know... While I wait for her to get her butt down here." She shrugged, mentally patting herself on the back.

Arnold frowned, feeling sorry for the poor girl. She kind of reminded him of someone... But he just couldn't quite put his finger on who. He shrugged, forcing a smile. "Sure, there's one not too far away that I can show you to." He smiled at her and gestured her to begin walking down the road.

She complied and began walking down the sidewalk, where he fell into place at her side. She noticed him looking at her, and frowned. Not good. Let's hope it was for a good reason. "What?" She asked in a rather uneasy and worried tone.

"Oh, nothing... That's just an interesting outfit, is all." He said, examining her clothing.

She blinked, and looked down at herself, only to be startled by some new clothes she hadn't been wearing before. She was now wearing a short dress that went a few inches above her knees, that had three bands of color on it. The first was red, the second was orange, and the third was a bright yellow, and it was all trimmed with white. Underneath she wore some simple white pants, and then some red and white sneakers. The dress, she noticed, was a spaghetti strap. She grinned, completely in awe of her new cartoon clothing that matched her style so perfectly. But then she remembered the shorter boys comment and smirked.

"You're one to talk, Seniorita Skirty." She giggled at her ridiculous name, and looked to him to see a bewildered look on his face.

She rolled her eyes. "I'm referring to your kilt there, with the blue tights underneath. I didn't know there was a ballet studio in Hillwood." She laughed again.

He frowned. "That's not very nice." He observed, looking straight ahead.

She stopped laughing and looked at him, surprised. "I'm just funning with ya. I didn't mean to make you feel insulted. I know that's a shirt and those are pants... I think they suit you well. But I just couldn't resist cracking a few jokes. Sorry."

He looked back at her, and smiled, his sign of accepting her apology.

Aurora stopped by an alley, though, noticing a bit of pink in a trash can. She smirked. This was going to be fun. "Oh, Arnooooold!" She called out, cupping her mouth with her hands like a bullhorn.

He stopped, just noticing she wasn't at his side anymore, and looked back to see Aurora grinning at him for whatever reason.

He walked back to her, and looked up at her questioningly. "What is it, Aurora?"

Her grin only widened as she noticed the trash can lid flinch a bit. She wondered if she could make her crack. She slipped her arm into Arnold's, and giggled. "I just wanted you to see how ever so delightful this... alley is." She giggled again, but more at how stupid that sounded, but not really caring.

Arnold raised an eyebrow, as he looked at her, then at the alley. "Um... It's really nice." He said, uneasily.

She watched as two bright blue eyes stuck out of the trash can, watching them closely.

She smirked, before leaning down and kissing Arnold on the cheek. He jumped a little by her forwardness, but allowed the blonde girl to kiss his cheek, not quite sure what to make of it.

The trash can instantly fell over, and rolled a bit away, but Aurora quickly separated herself from Arnold and picked it back up, setting it up straight. She then grabbed the lid off, and laughed at the girls frightened expression.

Arnold blinked at this new girl's odd behavior and walked a bit closer to see what was so funny.

Aurora smiled at Helga reassuringly, and then slapped the trash can lid back on quick before Arnold could see it's contents.

"WOW! I don't think I've ever smelled garbage that wreaked THAT bad!" She laughed again, before walking casually out of the alley, grabbing a bewildered Arnold on her way out.

The was going to be almost too fun.

* * *

Aurora grinned as she entered her new hotel room and locked the door, observing how quaint and nice it looked with all the friendly stripes on the bedding and pastels and smells of air freshener.

She ran over and jumped onto the bed, laughing as she went.

She then stopped, and looked up at the ceiling. "I know that everything I'm doing is being written down this very moment... So... I'd like to inform everyone who's reading this that this is the end of the chapter, I'm going to take a nap now... OH! And remember to review!" She then layed back on the bed and closed her eyes, a smile resting on her tired face. She opened her eyes back up slowly. "Sorry this chapter was so short. We'll continue this once I'm awake again. Also, if anyone wants to be inserted into the story, just tell me a name in your review for what people should call you here, it doesn't have to be your real name, and tell me your characteristics so I'll know who I'm dealing with, and I'll pull you into the Hey Arnold world for a little while to mess around. Also... if there's anything specific you want to do in the story, put that in there too. I'm not guaranteeing I'll let you do what you want in here, but I will tell you what you can do in order to wreak a little havoc without messing up my delicate plan." She grinned at the ceiling, and winked. "I want this to be fun for everyone." She closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep, dreaming of giant hamsters breathing fire on some poor random city.


	2. Helpers Arrive

**Disclaimer: She doesn't own anything from Hey Arnold! or NCIS or England... This is still her mom.**

**

* * *

**

**Match Maker**

**Chapter 2**

Aurora's eyes fluttered open and she groaned, rolling over in the bed and pulling the covers she had kicked off of her in her sleep back over her as she did so. Today was going to be a tiresome day. She could just feel it... But at least she had some helpers scheduled for today. Helpers... helped.

She groaned again after a good forty-five minutes of attempting to go back to sleep and opened her eyes to stare across at the wall in her hotel room. She stayed like that for a while, before finally processing the fact that she was awake and back into the real world... well, the cartoon animated version of it. She kicked the covers off of herself groggily and got out of her warm, comfy bed begrudgingly. She scratched her back and yawned loudly as she headed for the bathroom.

She went in and cursed herself for forgetting her toothbrush. She'd have to buy a new one and brush her teeth later. Oh well. She began taking her dress off, but stopped and looked around nervously. "I know what I'm doing is being written down... but this requires a little privacy if you catch my drift..." She laughed nervously.

* * *

A nice long, hot shower later, she opened the door of the bathroom, her long golden locks all wet and a little tangled. Her green-hazel eyes looked around the room, looking for some kind of hair brush. She huffed and simply ran her fingers through her hair a few times. She was wearing the same thing as yesterday. After all, in the cartoon world, you didn't change your clothes.

Her lips curved up into a smile and she cracked her fingers, before running over to the computer in her room excitedly. Reviews were her life.

She opened up Fanfiction and read over the reviews, grinning widely. "Why thank you. So glad you guys are enjoying so far." She read over the names and smiled even wider. She jumped out of her chair animatedly and kicked a wall, effectively opening up a swirling vortex on the wall. She reached one hand through, placing her other hand on the wall beside the portal to keep her balance. She felt something, and with a determined look, pulled the person through.

The nine year old stumbled through the portal, and blinked her brown eyes in surprise.

Aurora grinned at her, observing her helper's appearance.

She had brown hair, that went about to her shoulders, and her eyes were a lovely dark brown. She had been converted to a nine year old, just as she was. She was wearing some pretty simple clothes. Just a white t-shirt and some jeans, with black sneakers.

Aurora frowned at her apparel. Not suitable for a kid cartoon. She patted her new friend on the back a bit roughly and ran over to the vanity in her room. She pulled the drawers open quick and began tossing shirts, skirts, and jeans over her back. They flew all over, landing on the bed, floor, and even one shirt on top of the poor brown haired helper. The new girl took the shirt off of her head and looked it over, suddenly smiling. "Hello..."

Aurora looked up quick, a shirt gripped tightly in her fist, the other hand in the drawer, and a purple t-shirt hanging from her teeth as she looked at the girl with mildly wild eyes.

"I like this shirt." She said, holding out the shirt that had fallen on her head. It was a hot pink shirt with yellow trim, and a monkey on the front with an i-pod. There was a talk bubble coming off the monkey that said "I'm not listening to you!"

Aurora grinned widely, and the shirt clenched in her teeth fell. She looked down at it for a few seconds, glaring at it for falling and then walked back towards her new comrade.

She held out her hand to the girl. "Excellent choice, Jade. That's a shirt I actually have in real life. I love it! Excellent choice."

Jade smiled and took her hand, shaking it up and down. "Thanks. You're Aurora, right?"

Aurora withdrew her hand and nodded. "Yuppers. That be my name... well, it is here, at least. In real life my name is-"

Someone suddenly jumped through the portal, and Aurora yelled, feeling alarmed, "WHAT THE SHANK?!?!"

The woman simply smiled, and pulled a zipper down the portal, closing it off.

Aurora and Jade had to do a double take of the woman.

She was beautiful, albeit a little dark looking. She had pale skin, and bright blue eyes that seemed to pop right out when you first looked at her. Her hair was onyx, and was styled in high pigtails that went to about her shoulders. She was wearing a simple, form fitting black shirt, and a short black skirt, along with a simple black star necklace and big black boots. She had a lab coat swung over her shoulder also.

She smiled at the two younger girls and threw her lab coat onto the bed, along with all the clothes Aurora had thrown onto it.

Aurora smiled coolly, and crossed her arms. "I see you just let yourself in."

Abby smiled and nodded. "Well you were a little distracted so I thought it wouldn't be a problem. I was invited, wasn't I?"

"Well, duuuuuuuuuuh... Let's just head out already before the kids get into the fifth grade." She began laughing as she walked over to the exit. "Oh, wait... That'll never happen." She rolled her eyes and opened the door for the two friends. "Let's head out!"

Jade quickly slipped the shirt on over her head and walked out the door, smiling all the way.

Abby walked out after her, and Aurora closed the door as she came out too.

They began walking down the hall to the elevators, and Jade finally asked. "What are our jobs?"

Aurora looked over at her in surprise, just remembering her awesome English accent. She grinned. "Your voice is awesome."

Jade snickered a little, and looked at the blonde, smiling. "Does it really sound that English?"

Aurora recognized the phrase and laughed. "Yes!" She exclaimed, pressing the button to the elevator. "And I don't know what your jobs are gonna be yet."

The elevator doors opened, and they all stepped in, Abby pressing the button to the first floor, lobby.

Jade blinked. "You don't know what we're going to be doing?" She asked incredulously in her usual English accent.

Aurora nodded, her arms crossed over her chest as she stared at the door, waiting for it to open again and set them free. "Nope. Not quite yet. But I'll figure something out." Her face grew pensive, her mouth slightly quirked in thought. "Abby should pass herself off as a substitute teacher..." She said thoughtfully.

Abby looked at her. "What if they don't need one today?"

Aurora suddenly grew an evil smile and looked over at Jade with a look that worried her a bit. "We'll take care of that, won't we, Jade?"

Jade furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, not quite sure what to make of this. "How are we going to do that?"

Aurora grinned even wider, cracking her knuckles. "We're going to take Mr. Simmons out..." She said evilly. Her face suddenly dropped and her fists unclenched. "To the Bahamas for a five star vacation." She finished, smiling at her.

Jade let out a sigh of relief, but then became confused again. "How are we going to do that? Do you know what that would cost?!"

Aurora shrugged. "My best guess is 'a lot'. But not if it's not real. We just have to wear some fake mustaches and wigs and go in there, announcing that-"

* * *

"-You've won a five star luxury cruise to the Bahamas for a week! Congratulations, Mr. Simmons!" Two men announced, their hair was black and scruffy, and they had black curly mustaches. They were grinning toothily to the teacher, their arms spread out animatedly.

Mr. Simmons gasped and he even dropped his coffee in surprise. "I won? Why..." He laughed a little in celebration. "... I don't even remember entering anything."

The two men glanced at eachother nervously, before the other one continued. "Well... You see... You did!" He laughed, smiling at him.

He smiled wide and shook both the much shorter mens' hands. "Wow. This is... I just feel so honored. This is... just so _special_." He wiped a tear from his eye, and the two men couldn't help but roll their eyes.

One came forward and smiled, putting his hands on his hips. "You'd better go down to city hall and collect your prize, but not before signing out for a week from your job. You'll be very busy on your vacation this week."

Mr. Simmons was taken aback, and blinked. "This week?"

The other short man came forward. "Why yes. Didn't you know? Your vacation begins promptly on Monday. It's Sunday today, so you should probably be off pretty quick now."

He furrowed his eyebrows. "So I'll have to take a week off from school for this? But where will I find a replacement at such short notice?"

The doors of the teacher's home burst open and Abby stood there proudly. "Right here."

Mr. Simmons eyes widened at seeing such a pretty woman, and he couldn't help but gawk a little at her unexpected arrival..... and short skirt.

"Y-You?"

"Yes, me! I'm a substitute teacher. It's my job. They already arranged for me to take care of your class while you're away."

He looked a little uncertain. "I don't know about this."

Abby came forward and put a hand on the man's shoulder. "Come on. You deserve a break from being all cooped up in that class room all day."

He looked thoughtful, considering what she said. "Well... I guess I could use a little break."

All three grinned and began pushing the man through the door rather forcefully. "Exactly! So you'd better head out there right this moment and go pick up that prize before the runner up runs up and gets it before you." One of the men stated.

"They can do that?" He asked incredulously.

Abby smiled. "They sure can. So you'd better get going!" She said, finally shoving him out the door.

The moment he stepped out the door, he was hit over the head by a frying pan and knocked unconscious.

Aurora grinned evilly. "Take that, demon!" She laughed maniacally.

Jade nodded her head, feeling happy that their plan worked.

The two men walked around the unconscious man and held their hands out greedily to the blonde. "Where's our twenty bucks?"

Aurora reached into her pocket and handed the men twenty bucks, grumbling something under her breath.

They saluted her and walked away.

"Too bad we couldn't find any wigs." Jade commented.

Aurora nodded. "I know, right? Or any-" The man on the ground stirred, and Aurora just casually hit him over the head with the frying pan again, not even glancing at him as she spoke. "-fake mustaches! I've always wanted one of those. Who knew they'd be so hard to find in a cartoon?" She finished, beginning to drag Mr. Simmons back into his home.

Jade nodded, proceeding to help her pull.

Abby did the same.

They shoved him into a closet and locked the door from the outside.

Aurora put her hands on her hips, feeling that they had accomplished their task well.

Jade smiled brightly. "So what now?"

Abby stood between the two girls, and looked at the blonde curiously.

Aurora smiled at their enthusiasm. "Now we get our-" She pointed her thumb at Jade and herself. "-butts enrolled in PS118 and you-" She pointed to Abby. "-will just happen to show up at the last minute when Wartz notices the teachers absence to fill in." She smiled.

Abby nodded, but then glanced at the closet. "What about him? How long will we be here for? We can't just leave him in the closet for who-knows-how long."

Aurora considered this, and frowned, placing a hand on her chin. "I hadn't thought of that."

"Perhaps put a weeks supply of food inside with him along with a pillow and a blanket."

Aurora grinned at Jade. "And a bottle and bucket so he doesn't have any accidents." She said, not even caring how gross that sounded when you thought about it.

Jade nodded, ignoring that.

Abby raised an eyebrow. "But it's so dark and small in there. What if he's claustrophobic?"

Aurora rolled her eyes. "Like I give a flying fladoodle if he's afraid the room is going to eat him. He'll be fine." She said, waving it off. "Now, Jade, you go find a pillow, blanket, bucket, bottle, and toiletries." Jade nodded and ran off to find those materials. "You-" She turned to Abby. "-get to the kitchen and find some cereal, fruit, nutrition bars, and anything else that wouldn't spoil in a unrefrigerated closet that he could eat." Abby nodded, but before she left, she had to ask. "What are you going to be doing?"

Just then they heard some russling in the closet. Aurora swung it open quick and knocked the teacher unconscious once again with the frying pan. She looked back at Abby. "Making sure the deadwight here stays dead weight till we're able to hook him up, and ditch him." She grinned at her, and Abby smiled back before running in the direction of the kitchen.

As they left, Aurora began tapping one foot on the ground to the tune of one of her favorite songs, watching the teacher closely through slitted eyes. Nothing was going to get past her.

She saw some light flash in the corner of her eye, and turned to see a snow globe on his window sill. She beamed. "Wow! That's awfully shiny!"

Suddenly, the teacher stirred again, but Aurora didn't notice, too busy staring at the snow globe. He saw her standing there, and looked around. "What happened?"

Aurora's hazel eyes snapped back to him, panicking as she quickly hit him over the head with the frying pan again... and again... and again.

Once finished, she glared at his unconscious form laying on the ground.

Why did shiny things have to be so distracting?

* * *

Later on, Aurora and Jade had just enrolled in the school, and were heading to their classroom. They're stomachs were buzzing with nerves and excitement. It was going to be so cool actually seeing all the Hey Arnold! characters in person. They both silently worried that they might not like them... that would be a real bummer. They had loved and admired these characters for so long, that having them not like them would have really hurt.

They arrived at the door, and both stared at the handle, waiting for the other one to be the first to reach out and turn it.

Aurora sighed, and turned to Jade. "I really have to let some more people in before we do this. I do have more helpers on the way, you know."

Jade looked at her, and then at the handle.

Aurora sighed again. "You can go in if you want, but I really have to do this. It's my responsibility."

Jade nodded, and looked back at the door, about to open it, but she quickly retracted her hand and grinned at Aurora nervously. "I'll go help."

Aurora laughed a little, and nodded, proceeding in the direction of the Principals office.

They made it there, and were able to hear some strange polka music through the door... then some sort of singing... "I am the principal! I am the principal! I run the school on and on! It is my duty! I shake my booty, as I sing this song!"

Aurora held her breath to keep from laughing out loud, and she could see Jade seemingly having a tough time keeping quiet too. Aurora took a deep, calming breath, and then opened the door slowly. She peeked in, and then poked her head back out, looking at Jade with the most amused expression. Jade blinked at her, and scooted her over gently to get a look herself.

Principal Wartz was up on top of his desk, dancing around, and wearing some green polka overalls, a frilly white shirt, and a green polka hat with a little red feather. Jade let out a small giggle, and was having great difficulty not letting out full blown laughter.

Aurora shushed her quietly, and then opened the door a bit further, walking inside inconspicuously. He seemed a bit too lost in the polka music to notice them though. Aurora tip toed over to the Principal while he had his back turned, and grabbed his ankle, forcefully pulling it backwards, and causing him to wave his arms around crazily in an attempt to keep his balance. He then fell backward, and hit his head on a chair, knocking him unconscious.

Aurora rolled her hazel eyes, and walked over to the computer in the room, turning it on.

Jade had been watching from the doorway, and having seen the principal being knocked out, finally let out her laughter. She clutched her stomach, almost falling over as she laughed crazily.

Aurora grinned at the sound of laughter, and let out a few hearty chuckles of her own. She looked over the reviews, and smiled. "Awwwww... some of you are just too sweet." She smiled a bit wider, and then got up from the chair she had been sitting in. She casually walked over to the stereo, and turned off the polka music. Then she kicked a wall, and a swirling vortex opened up.

Jade, finally being able to get her laughter under control, walked over to her side. "Great, so who will be joining us?"

Aurora smiled, but kept her eyes on the vortex. "About four more." She walked forward, and stuck her arm in, feeling TWO people grab onto it. She let out a surprised yelp, and was almost pulled in, but Jade ran over and grabbed her other arm, pulling her out, along with the other two.

They all fell backwards, and all on top of Jade, who screamed a little in surprise and slight pain.

Aurora groaned, and heard the scream, letting out a small yell of surprise and panic herself. She rolled off of her, and looked over to see the two new recruits.

They were both Caucasian females, and one had straight, shoulder-length, dark gold hair, and green eyes. She was about the same height as the rest of them, as they were all only mere nine year olds now. She was wearing a bright green, V-neck t-shirt, and some dark blue jeans, along with some simple white sneakers.

The other one, had soft, brown, curly hair that went about to her shoulders. Her eyes were a bright blue, although they seemed to change color at different angles and lights as she rolled around, groaning in pain. She was a little on the tubby side, but it looked adorable on a nine year old. She was wearing a ty-dye t-shirt, and was wearing some light blue jeans, along with blue sneakers.

Aurora grinned widely, and jumped up. "Omega and Nintendo... nice of you to drop in." She grinned, crossing her arms over her chest.

Jade attempted to get up, but then gave up, and simply let her head fall back down onto the hard floor. "Ow." She said simply.

Aurora looked down at her, and extended her hand, which she took eagerly. She pulled her up, and smiled at her, to which Jade just gave a weak smile back.

They both looked back to the two new recruits then, watching as they both stood up.

The two sets of nine year olds stared across at eachother for what seemed like forever... that is until Aurora and Nintendo both ran at eachother happily. They hugged, and then pulled back, both speaking over eachother in excitement, but not really caring.

It was at this time that Jade and Omega smiled at eachother, and shook hands, both talking about how it was nice to meet the other.

Aurora grinned one last time, and shook Omega's hand. "Nice to meet you in person."

Omega nodded, a bit shyly, and then took her hand back.

Aurora took on a serious face then, and rolled up her none-existent long sleeves. She walked over to the vortex again, and Jade stood behind her just in case.

She reached her arm in, and once again two hands clasped onto it. She pursed her lips together, and, with as much force as she could muster, pulled the two through.

Luckily this time no one fell... well, on the ground. Aurora stumbled back and fell backwards into the other threes' arms. She then stood up abruptly in mild embarrassment, and coughed.

The two new helpers stood there, looking back at the other four.

One was a girl, about the same height as Phoebe, and she had straight, brown hair that went about to her shoulder, and lovely blue eyes.

The other one was actually a... a boy. He had scruffy brown hair, and blue eyes and... and a black unibrow. He wore a pink t-shirt, and some simple jean shorts that went just above his knees. He looked... like a male Helga, only with brown hair... which seemed rather odd to Aurora, but she recognized who he was, nonetheless.

Aurora smiled, and extended one hand to each, shaking both their hands at the same time. "Nice to finally meet the famous Angie and Alan."

Angie smiled brightly. "Yes, it's nice to meet you too. Jajajajjaja!"

Aurora nodded, finally taking her hands back, and then turned her attention to Alan. Alan smiled a little, allowing his once extended hand to drop to his side. "Hello... Aurora, right?"

Aurora nodded.

"Awesome. I love your stories."

Aurora blushed a little, and looked away. "Thanks... so... we should probably get out of here before someone-"

"Hello? Principal Wartz?"

Arnold.

Everyone turned abruptly, only to see the young football headed boy standing in the doorway, holding a small note, and staring at the six of them strangely.

"What's going on here... Aurora?"

Aurora smiled nervously, waving a little uneasily. "Hey there... Arnold. How goes it?"

Arnold walked a little further into the room, and repeated his question. "What's going on here?"

Aurora was about to answer with some lame excuse, when Omega stepped forward suddenly. "We all came here to enroll in the school, but when we got here... we found Principal Wartz over there unconscious, and we don't know why."

Aurora blinked, and looked over to Arnold. He gasped a little, and walked over to the limp form of Principal Wartz on the ground, still in his polka wear, but his hat laying by his side where it fell off. "You just found him like this?" Arnold asked, staring down at Principal Wartz.

Omega nodded, and everyone else did likewise.

Arnold blinked, and then sighed. "We should probably tell the nurse about this."

They all nodded again.

Arnold sat the note that he had been told to bring to the principal down on the desk, and then began walking out the door, grabbing onto Aurora's arm in the process. He pulled her outside, and shut the door quietly. "You're enrolling here now?" He asked.

Aurora shrugged, and nodded. "Yup, why?"

Arnold smiled at her. "That's great... but all those other kids too? Who are they?"

Aurora shrugged again. "Friends."

Arnold nodded. "Okay, you want to sit at lunch with me later?"

Aurora looked at him uneasily, and backed away a little. "You're just being friendly, right?"

"Of course. You're new here, so I thought you'd like someplace to sit... and all your friends in there too. What did you think I was being?"

"Uh... friendly?" Aurora shrugged... again.

Arnold blinked at her, and then smiled a little. "Whatever you say. I'm going to go get the nurse now. See you later."

As he walked away, Aurora smiled a little and waved goodbye, but then hesitated, before running up beside him. "Quick question... do you know anyone around here who's a tomboy? Anyone in our grade? I mean... I'm looking to make some new friends, and I'm a bit of a tomboy myself, so..."

Arnold blinked at her, and then looked away uneasily. "Well... there's Helga." He looked back at her.

Aurora smiled a secret smile, and then faked curiosity. "Oh? Who's Helga?"

"Well... she's tall, blonde pigtails, blue eyes, pink dress and bow. You can't miss her. She's... well, she's a tomboy, I guess."

Aurora smiled, and patted him on the back. "Thanks a ton, Arnold. See ya later." She grinned, as she ran back into the principals office.

She walked in, and saw that everyone was talking amongst themselves. She shrugged, as they didn't seem to notice her, and then walked over to the computer. She enrolled everyone into the computer, and then stood up.

Everyone was still chattering. "Hey guys!" She tried, but no one answered her. "Hey guys!" She tried again a little louder, but no one seemed to hear her over their own chatter. Aurora snarled. "SHUT UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP!!!!!" She screamed, and everyone winced, covering their ears, and finally looking at her.

Aurora glared at them all. "GET IN LINE!"

Everyone blinked, and exchanged questioning looks with eachother.

Aurora growled. "GET IN LINE YOU WORTHLESS MAGGOTS!!!"

They all quickly swarmed about, running to stand in a straight line.

Aurora smiled slightly, but didn't lose the glare in her eyes. "CHESTS OUT!" She yelled, standing straight up.

They all quickly straightened up, and puffed out their chests.

Aurora began walking down the line, yelling sternly as she went. "YOU ARE ALL HERE FOR ONE REASON, AND ONE REASON ONLY!!! AND THAT IS... ROMANCE!!!!!"

They all nodded, wincing at her loud yells.

"YOU WILL LISTEN TO ME, AND YOU WILL LISTEN GOOD, BECAUSE I AM NOT REPEATING ANY OF THIS!"

They all stood dead still, staring at her. She let out a breath of exhasperation, and looked at them all again. "AGREED?!?!" They all nodded quick, and she smiled. "Good."

Aurora stood at the front of the line, and looked at them all. "Okay... here's the plan..."


	3. Getting Settled

**A/N: She doesn't own a freakin' thing! This is her evil twin, Flora! }:D**

* * *

**Match Maker**

**Chapter 3**

They all stood in front of the class room door, all staring at the handle and waiting for SOMEONE to go first and open it. Aurora sighed heavily, and turned to the group. "Okay, who wants to be the poor sap to open the door-NOT IT!"

"NOT IT!" Angie yelled out.

"NOT IT EITHER!" Nintendo yelled out, grinning slightly.

"NOT IT!" Jade screamed, in her usual English accent.

"No-" Aurora suddenly covered Omega's mouth, and grinned. "I've got a better idea." She grinned evilly, letting her hand fall and staring evilly at a young nine year old boy.

Everyone followed her eyes, and their own came to rest on Alan, standing there and staring at all of them. "What?" He asked, completely clueless.

Aurora smiled innocently at him, and gestured at the door. "Gentlemen are supposed to open doors for ladies." She smirked.

Alan's pupils shrank, and everyone else couldn't help but grin.

Nintendo came to stand beside Aurora, and stared at the young boy, while the rest all stood around them.

Omega came forward, and smirked darkly. "Yes, that's the price for having a-"

"WOA!" Aurora yelped, placing a hand over Omega's mouth. She laughed nervously, and then looked back at Alan. "Look, I'm not one to follow these stupid customs, in fact, I'm usually the one opening doors for everyone else... but under the circumstances." She grinned darkly, her eyes portraying the very essence of dark humor.

Everyone followed suit, and Alan suddenly felt like he was shrinking under all their gazes. He gulped. "What if I'm not a gentleman?" He laughed nervously.

Their gazes didn't falter for a second. Aurora smirked. "Doesn't matter. You've still got a-"

"AHH!" Omega yelped this time, placing her hand over Aurora's mouth.

Nintendo smiled at the boy, and stepped forward slightly. "Come on... it's the right thing to do."

Aurora was able to free her mouth from Omega's grasp and laughed a little. "Whatever you say, Arnold." She turned her attention back to Alan then. "Just open the door already! We don't have time to give you a swirly!"

Alan narrowed his eyebrow at her. "You wouldn't even be able to give me a swirly!"

Aurora gasped. "We soooo could! But unfortunately we don't have time for such pleasantries. We need that door open pronto!" She pointed at the door behind them sternly.

"Guys?"

They all turned then to see the door slightly ajar, and Arnold there standing in the doorway, staring at them all strangely. "What's wrong?"

Aurora smiled at him a little, and put her hands behind her back. "_Absolutely_ nothing." She turned slightly to smirk at Alan, before walking through the classroom door that Arnold was currently holding open.

Everyone else followed suit, and Alan heard Angie even 'humph' in his direction. He lowered his head and dragged himself through the door.

Arnold blinked at all this, but shrugged it off, before closing the door behind them all.

Aurora stared at all the children, running around and making a ruckus. It was clear that Abby hadn't arrived yet. She briefly wondered where she could be.

All of the helpers grinned, and ran off around the room to try and score a conversation with their favorite characters. Aurora smiled softly at their enthusiasm, and that was when her eyes came to rest on a certain pigtailed girl, shrinking in her seat at the sight of her. She guessed she hadn't forgotten her little encounter with her in the alley just the other day. The thought made Aurora grin a little, before forcing it down, and casually slipping into the desk next to her's. She leaned over a little, to smirk at Helga.

Helga narrowed her eyebrow at her, and squinted her eyes. _"Who are you?" _She asked with a suspicious edge.

Aurora grinned, and straightened a little, extending her hand to her. "I'm called your dream come true."

Helga blinked at her, and then looked down at her hand, curiously.

Aurora sighed lightly, but then regained her smile. "I'm Aurora."

She looked back up at her, and scowled, slapping her hand away. "Good for you."

Aurora smiled at her still, though, despite her hostility. "Anyway, Helga, like I was saying, you kinda-"

"Woa, woa!" Helga countered, staring at her with wide eyes. "How do you know my name?"

Aurora blinked at her, racketing her brain for an excuse. "Arnold told me your name." She smirked inwardly.

Helga blinked, her scowl dropping completely. "Arnold?"

"Yeah, I'm sure you know him, because he certainly knows you. Football head, green eyes, a real gentleman, down-right adorable..." She smiled at her.

Helga blinked again, her face completely blank.

Aurora rolled her eyes a little, and stood up from her desk, walking over to Arnold instead, and feeling Helga's eyes on her. She stood by Arnold's desk, and smiled at him in a friendly manner. "Hey, Arnold. Can I ask you something?"

Arnold looked up at her, and blinked. "Um, okay. What is it, Aurora?"

"Well," She looked over to Nintendo, who was currently making her way to Helga. "I'd like you to get to know my friends a little better." She looked back at Arnold. "They're all new you know, and I think it would serve them right if they all had one universal friend... and I'd like that to be you. So if it's not too much trouble..."

"Oh," Arnold smiled at her. "Of course, Aurora, it's no problem. They all seem..." He looked over to see almost all of them surrounding Helga, who was scowling at them all and yelling for them to go away. "Um... interesting." He smiled back up at Aurora.

Aurora nodded only slightly in thanks, staring in horror as all of her helpers were practically pouncing on Helga. "Yeah, uh, thanks, Arnold. I'd better go save uh... Helga." She quickly ran off towards the group all currently surrounding a very angry Helga.

Gerald blinked, and then looked back over at Arnold. "Hey, man, who was that?"

Arnold looked over at him, looking slightly worried. "Oh, that's Aurora. I met her just yesterday. She just moved here with her um..." He looked back over to see Aurora wrestling most of the crazed fan girls and one boy to the ground. "...friends." He blinked, looking concerned as Helga was looking very angry, and slightly panicked.

Gerald grinned. "She can be my friend _any _day." He nudged Arnold slightly.

Arnold looked back over at him, and blinked. "Huh?"

Gerald rolled his eyes at his friend's normal, dense behavior. "I mean, she was kinda pretty." He looked over at Aurora slamming Alan into a wall. "She's got really nice hair."

Arnold blinked, looking over at her with an eyebrow raised. "I guess she's pretty." He shrugged, smiling a half smile at his darker friend. "But she's just a friend. And you've got Phoebe."

Gerald blushed, sinking in his seat a little at that out of embarrassment. After a few moments of Arnold smirking at him, he groaned and sat back up, looking to Arnold. "Okay, fine, so maybe I'm not really all that interested, because I've already got a..." He searched for a word that wouldn't cause him to blush again.

"Girlfriend." Arnold finished for him with a smirk.

Gerald blushed again, before shaking his head and glaring at Arnold a little. "Sure, let's call her that." His annoyance dropped. "But you have nothing holding you back." He raised an eyebrow.

Arnold's eyes widened at that, and he blushed, looking over toward his new blonde companion as she was now buried under a sea of her friends. His green eyes seemed to drift a little though, soon to rest on another blonde, still sitting in her desk and looking sincerely freaked out by all the crazed attention. After a moment though, she scowled darkly, and stood from her seat, walking past all of the kids and stomping her way to the door, muttering something under her breath.

She passed Arnold's desk, and he cast her a concerned expression. "Helga, are you alright?"

She stopped, and turned to him with a very sarcastic look, one side of her eyebrow projected up. "Of course, I am, Arnold. I was just practically mauled by a bunch of morons I don't even know, but heck with it, I feel super." She rolled her eyes, stomping out of the door, as the sound of a few loud yelps reached Arnold's ears. He turned in his seat then to see Aurora holding up a number two pencil, and pointing it at all the now frightened 'friends'. She gave them all a serious look, pointing it at all of them with her legs spread. "Get back! Get back or I'll be forced to give you a mustache!"

Arnold turned in his seat then, and cast another fleeting glance at the door that the other angry blonde had stormed out of, before looking over at Gerald with a sheepish look. "I think I'll just wait til' the right girl comes along."

"Who knows, maybe she's already there and you don't even know it."

The two boys jumped a little, turning to see a girl standing there with curly brown hair and blue eyes (Arnold thought he'd heard Aurora refer to her as 'Nintendo' or something), giving them both a smile, before shrugging. "Who knows?" She walked off then, over to try and calm her pencil-happy friend.

The two boys blinked at her departure, before glancing at each other with baffled looks.

The door opened then, and all the kids quieted down. Curly jumped off of the top of his desk to sit down, Rhonda put her make-up away, Nadine quickly stuck the large jar of insects into her desk, Stinky and Sid both shut their traps, Harold stopped hollering and hid the paper plane he'd been in the process of making behind his back, Phoebe shut her book, all Aurora's helpers immediately dropped their weapons and rushed to their seats, and Arnold and Gerald decided to put the confusing girl's statement aside for the moment to pay attention as Principal Wartz walked in, now in his regular attire only with an ice pack held to his head.

"Okay, students, it's come to my attention that-..." He blinked, focusing on the blonde girl sprawled out on the floor still. "Um, Miss, don't you think you should be getting back to your seat now?" He asked sternly, his free hand on his hip.

Aurora didn't move, just answered his question, "No... no, the floor is perfectly comfortable, thank you." Some of the class snickered at that.

"Miss..." He instructed sternly.

"I have a name..." She mumbled, still on the floor.

"Good for you. Now back to your desk." He pointed off to an empty seat at the other end of the room.

Aurora groaned, finally able to pull herself off of the ground. She walked over to the desk indicated, grumbling to herself and glaring at any of her helpers that she passed on her way there.

Principal Wartz huffed slightly, his free hand on his hip. "Anyway, as I was saying: It has come to my attention that Mr. Simmons isn't here today." Everyone cast the man disinterested looks, as he just cleared his throat and continued, "But luckily, we were able to find a substitute on such short notice. Please welcome Ms. Scuito."

Abby walked in then, wearing her usual apparel with a smile. Most of the guys eyes popped out a little, and Aurora frowned. She'd forgotten that Abby was considered really attractive. Hopefully this wouldn't set them back at all. She thought, staring over at Arnold who's eyes had gotten a bit wide. Happily, not quite TOO wide. Still, they needed someone on the inside, and Abby WAS a grown-up. And so, Aurora shrugged it off.

Abby smiled at them all. "Hello, everyone. I'll be your substitute teacher up until we're able to locate Mr. Simmons." She looked over to Principal Wartz with a smile. "You can leave now, Principal Wartz. I think I can handle it from here."

Wartz nodded then. "Very well then. Carry on." He exited then.

Abby smiled at everyone. "Okay, class, why don't we get started on-"

"Craaaap!"

BAM!

Everyones' eyes snapped over to the door, hearing someone groaning from behind it. Abby walked over to the door then, and opened it up to see Helga laying on the ground, a hand to her head and her eyes closed. She opened them, though, and looked up to see Abby standing there with a concerned expression on her face. Helga blinked. "Who in the name of criminy are you?"

Abby smiled. "I'm Ms. Scuito. I'll be your new substitute teacher for a while."

Helga blinked a few times, before standing up. "Whatever."

And so the day went on.

**_~ Match Maker ~ Match Maker ~ Match Maker ~ Match Maker ~ Match Maker ~ Match Maker ~ Match Maker ~ Match Maker ~ Match Maker ~ Match Maker ~ Match Maker ~_**

Aurora gazed over the many tables in the lunch room, her hazel eyes searching for a particular spike of blonde hair. She spotted him almost instantly, about all her helpers sitting around him with grins on their faces. He didn't really pay them all that much attention, though, for whatever reason.

Aurora's eyes flittered over the rest of the crowd, spotting another certain blonde seemingly cutting in line. She sighed at the sight. So many issues that girl had. Not to say she didn't have a share of her own, but even she wasn't that messed up. She put a hand to her chin, her eyes focusing once again on the football headed boy across the room.

This was all going to be a lot more complicated than she thought.

Especially with all her helpers skittering about as if they were at the fair. There were much too many of them. After all, fifty people all working on getting TWO people together?

Ridiculous.

Then again... this was Arnold and Helga.

She sighed, not quite knowing what to do.

She did have a tentative friendship going with Arnold, and he was awfully friendly, and she had a very strange relationship beginning with Helga.

In order for this to work, she'd have to get a little closer to Arnold, close enough that she could get a real conversation out of him, have him willing to open up a little.

And as for Helga, well, a friendship between her and Helga would be pretty hard to attain. Helga already seemed to have a problem with her. No. She'd have to be more business with her, straight forward and blunt. After all, Helga was a no none-sense kind of girl.

But what of her helpers?

She'd have them do odd jobs, to help push the two blondes in the right direction, but they couldn't keep hanging around her 24/7. She was here to get the two together, and they were here to help.

But how was she supposed to get them to go off on their own and leave her to do her job without hurting their feelings in some way?

She sighed.

They'd all get their time to shine, but they couldn't all do it at the exact same time, and even if they could, that time was simply not now.

But what to do?

She sighed again, beginning to walk over to the table.

She'd have to wing it.

Crap.

She stood in front of the table now, Gerald on one side of Arnold, and all her helpers sitting around them. She sighed, rubbing her cheek. How was she supposed to get them away from the table and in private so that they could all talk without-

Oh, forget it!

She cleared her throat loudly, her hands going on the table and effectively stopping all the chatter at the table. They all blinked at her. She smiled slightly. "I'm gonna have to have a private talk with all my friends here."

They all blinked, standing up from the table hesitantly.

Aurora nodded her head over to the cafeteria door, and they all blinked before walking over in that direction. She followed after.

This was going to be an awkward chat.


	4. Wheels Turning

**Disclaimer: **She doesn't own anything.

**_~ Match Maker ~ Match Maker _****_~ Match Maker ~ Match Maker _****_~ Match Maker ~ Match Maker _****_~ Match Maker ~ Match Maker _****_~ Match Maker ~ Match Maker _****_~ Match Maker ~_**

******Match Maker**

******Chapter 4**

Aurora sat herself into the seat beside Arnold, her eyes focusing all around on the faces of her helpers, all now wandering around the cafeteria looking for seats. They'd been much more understanding than she thought they'd be. But then again, this was Arnold and Helga. Anyone who knew the pairing well enough would have to be pretty selfish and full of themself if they had said, "No. I'm gonna do what I want, and I'm gonna get Arnold and Helga together with or without you. HMPH!" Yeah right. Like she'd ever associate herself with such people.

She cleared her mind of these thoughts, though, looking over to Arnold who was blinking at her with a strange expression. She blinked back. "What?"

He blinked back at her again, his fingers drumming over his sandwich. "Well, I was just wondering where all your friends went."

Aurora blinked again, before a hesitant smile spread across her lips. "Well, they looked like they were making you guys a little uncomfortable, so I asked them if they could go try and make friends with some other chara-people." She sighed slightly.

Arnold shook his head then, a friendly smile on his lips. "No. They weren't making us uncomfortable at all." Amidst Arnold saying this, Gerald was in the backround shaking his head and waving his arms around in silent disagreement. Aurora smiled a little in amusement, before rolling her eyes slightly to herself. "Sure, Arnold, but they're already gone, so there's really no point in getting them to come back." She looked over across the crowd, seeing some of her helpers getting pretty cozy with some of the other characters. She smiled.

Arnold's smile dropped, but he shrugged, going back to his sandwich as Gerald let out a relieved breath.

Aurora smiled, looking down at the small packed lunch she'd crafted herself from stuff in the hotel mini fridge. She opened it up, taking herself out a ham and cheese sandwich wrapped all up in plastic. She slowly began unwrapping it, her eyes sliding over to Helga sitting at the table across from them alone, and her blue eyes staring daggers into her own. She stuck her tongue out at her, crossing her eyes, and Helga's expression turned much harder. Aurora chuckled at the sight.

Arnold heard her chuckle, and looked over at her. "What's so funny?"

She looked over at him, still with an amused expression. "Nothing. That Helga chick is just one piece of work is all."

Arnold blinked, raising an eyebrow. "Helga?"

She nodded, pointing her thumb over towards said girl. "Uh-huh. I think she's jealous I'm sitting with you."

Arnold nearly choked on his sandwich, and Gerald, having overheard, instantly began laughing insanely. Aurora had to hold down a few chuckles of her own as well at the predictable responses, but luckily she could act, so she made her face into a confused expression.

Arnold shook his head, finally getting his breathing under control. "Oh no, no. You've got it all wrong. Helga hates me."

Aurora looked over to Helga, and then back at him with a blank expression. "Really? Because it looks like she has some sort of thing for you." She sipped her milk nonchalantly. "The way she was glaring at me, and then the way she was staring at you all through class, and then there's how she's staring at you right now."

Arnold blinked, his green eyes flicking up to meet two blue ones from across the cafeteria. Helga blanched in panic, before a scowl instinctively spread across her face and she looked away quick. Arnold paled. "N-No..." He muttered, fidgeting in his seat.

Aurora smirked inwardly at his expression, letting it flash across her face long enough for him to see before going back to her innocent expression. "No, really, I think she might loooo-"

Arnold stood abruptly, grabbing Aurora's arm in the process, and then tugging her away. She smirked, as they were now outside of the cafeteria door. Arnold fidgeted, letting go of her arm. "Um..." He began unsurely.

Aurora smiled at him. "So I'm guessing you KNOW she loves you?"

Arnold avoided her gaze, before offering a slow nod.

She smiled. "How long?"

"For... a while." He shrugged none-commitedly.

Aurora nodded slowly. "Indeed..."

Arnold sighed, finally looking her in the eye. "But promise you won't go running around telling people that Helga likes me. I don't think Helga wants anyone to know."

Aurora held back a snort. _'Ain't that the truth_...' She shrugged with a smile. "Sure. I won't make a peep."

Arnold let out a relieved sigh, smiling gratefully at her.

Aurora leaned against the wall behind her, her arms crossed over her chest. "So... what's your deal with her, huh? How do you know all this?"

Arnold eyed her over, sizing her up it seemed. Aurora smiled genuinely, innocently. His posture straightened slightly. "Well, I-I don't know. I mean, she ended up confessing, but it was sort of an accident, so I let her take it back. B-But... I don't know what my deal is with her." He stared down at his hands.

Aurora blinked, absorbing this information. After a few moments of silence, Aurora smiled. "So you don't know how you feel about her?"

He just shook his head, still looking at his hands and a slight blush on his cheeks. Aurora grinned for a moment, inwardly doing a happy dance. _'Totally KNEW it_!' But her giddiness only lasted a second, before her features settled back into their usual neutral positions. "Right." She looked away.

Arnold looked back up at her then, biting his lip. "I-I like her. I just don't know if I like-her like-her." He put his hands behind his back.

Aurora nodded, looking back at him now. "Can you find any reason as to why you WOULDN'T like-her like-her?" She inwardly rolled her eyes at the phrase. Not to say she hadn't used it quite a bit in her old elementary days, but now at fourteen she felt she was passed such childish phrases... Well, actually, it was just a mouth full and she hated having to say that over and over. But same diff.

Arnold blinked at that, before frowning. "Well, it is Helga Pataki."

Aurora raised an eyebrow. "Seriously, that's your reasoning?"

Arnold opened his mouth, finger in the air, before he lowered it and closed his mouth, simply nodding his head and looking at her intently.

Aurora rolled her eyes. "Well, that's stupid. How about you just try FORGETTING that it's Helga Pataki for a second and just focusing on her character, all the things you like about her?"

Arnold blinked, before nodding and closing his eyes. Aurora stared at his face intently, as a strange look came to his face after a few moments, almost looking... lovesick. Suddenly, his eyes bugged out and he shook his head quick, already beginning to open up the doors of the cafeteria again to enter. "I don't know!" He concluded hastily, rushing back into the cafeteria.

Aurora stood there, her face blank. "Gosh dang it." She muttered under her breath, before walking back in and sitting in a seat beside some of her helpers, deciding to keep some distance between herself and Arnold for a little while. He clearly needed some space. He was still too deep in denial.

Rats.

Aurora looked over beside herself at Alan. Her hazel eyes lit up instantly, an idea slowly forming in her head.

She nudged Alan, and he looked over at her, blinking. She grinned, whispering in his ear. "I think I know what your job can be..."

**_~ Match Maker ~ Match Maker _****_~ Match Maker ~ Match Maker _****_~ Match Maker ~ Match Maker _****_~ Match Maker ~ Match Maker _****_~ Match Maker ~ Match Maker _****_~ Match Maker ~_**

Alan stood just a few feet away from the pigtailed girl, his feet feeling nailed to the spot.

Curse Aurora! Curse!

He sighed, feeling a bit tired all of a sudden. He knew this wasn't going to be easy.

If Arnold couldn't befriend her, what made Aurora think that HE could? He didn't know.

But whatever the reason, his current mission was to get close to her, infiltrate her, and once she was comfortable enough with him...

Flirt like there was no tomorrow.

It was all part of the plan, but he was suddenly regretting deciding to be a boy. This was not going to be easy.

But Aurora was right. It would definitely be pushing Arnold in the right direction, and if he could play his cards right, Helga would never know. Then he could use his new found friendship with her to push HER in the right direction.

Genius.

But it was still going to be HARD.

He sighed, taking his first few steps forward, closer to the girl who was currently busy writing in a little pink book. He smiled, knowing exactly what she was doing. Before long, he was standing over her, his eyes running over the page filled with words of poetry, and all in purple ink. He smiled innocently. "What's that you're writing?"

"GAH!" Helga jumped, closing her book on impulse and a scowl automatically setting on her face. "Hey, what are you doing here, Geek-Bait?"

Alan gave her a blank expression, sitting down in the swing next to her. "Just looking around."

Helga scowled a bit firmer, hoping he'd go away. "Yeah, well, how about you go look around somewhere else?" She held up her fist threateningly.

Alan rolled his eyes, forcing her fist down with his hand. "No thanks." He smirked slightly.

Helga's eyes widened slightly at this boy's audacity, a deep frown digging it's way into her face. "Go away." She seethed through clenched teeth.

Alan shook his head. "Sorry, but no. You know you could have just told me you didn't want to tell me what you're writing instead of freaking out on me."

Helga huffed slightly, looking away.

He smirked at her, holding out his hand. "I'm Alan."

Helga looked over at him, before grabbing his hand as hard as she could and stiffly shaking it up and down. "Helga G. Pataki." She released his hand now, crossing her arms over her chest.

He nodded with a slight smile, shaking his hand off. "Well, that's one good grip you've got there, Helga."

Helga blanched slightly, eyeing him over for a second. "Uh... thanks."

He smiled genuinely. "You're welcome."

Across the playground, Arnold blinked at the two talking with each other, Helga seemingly opening up more and more.

His mouth twitched slightly, before he took a deep breath, and walked stiffly over to where Aurora was.

He spotted her sitting on the concrete, talking with a few of her friends. Face expressionless, he made his way over to her.

As he walked closer, he could begin picking up some of the words of the conversation.

"Yeah, I was just standing there, and he walked past me, and I heard him... fart. My teacher walked right past me, and decided to fart RIGHT as he was passing me. What kind of sicko does that? I mean, he could have held it up until AFTER he passed me, but does he? No. And now I'm scarred for life."

"Aurora,"

She turned around then, looking up at Arnold standing there, and her face expressed surprise. "Uh, yes, Arnold?"

"Could I talk to you in private?"

Aurora blinked, looking over at Nintendo, Omega, Jade, and Angie with a fleeting look, before shrugging and standing up from the ground.

"Sure."


	5. How Dense Can One Person Be?

**Disclaimer: **Still doesn't own anything.

**_~ Match Maker ~ Match Maker _****_~ Match Maker ~ Match Maker _****_~ Match Maker ~ Match Maker _****_~ Match Maker ~ Match Maker _****_~ Match Maker ~ Match Maker _****_~ Match Maker ~_**

******Match Maker**

******Chapter 5**

Aurora stared at Arnold, now standing behind a dumpster with his entire expression clearly showing his discomfort. She blinked at him, an eyebrow raised. "So let me get this straight... Because Alan is my friend, you want me to tell him NOT to talk to Helga?"

Arnold flushed a little, but stood his ground. "That's right."

Aurora blinked, an eyebrow still raised. "And you're SURE you don't have feelings for Helga?"

Arnold flushed deeper, nodding his head slightly. "I-I don't know. But this doesn't mean I do. I'm just looking out for Helga's best interests."

Aurora stared at him. "And you're going to do this by putting her in a bubble, and not letting her make friends with anyone of the male gender..." She said slowly, staring at him intently.

Arnold took a deep breath, not sure how to respond to that exactly. He nodded slowly, letting out a slightly drawn out, unsure, "Yeeeeees..."

Aurora blinked, looking away now. "I didn't think the results would come this quickly." She muttered to herself.

"What?" Arnold asked.

Aurora shook her head, looking back at him. "Nothing. But, dude, face it, you like her."

Arnold frowned a little. "You don't know that."

Aurora stared at him incredulously. "You gotta be kiddin' me! You're standing here telling me you don't have feelings for the girl, right after telling me to 'call off the troops'?" She shook her head in amazement. "Arnold, you're amazing!"

Arnold frowned, crossing his arms in slight indignation. "No."

Aurora raised a finger high up. "But yes!" She threw her arm around his shoulders, looking off into the distance. "Face it, kid. You're now livin' in the world of singing birds and flying unicorns!"

"I am not!"

Aurora huffed, throwing her arm off of him in exasperation. "You're impossible! How can one person be so in denial?" She asked incredulously, raising her voice slightly.

Arnold shook his head, his arms still crossed over his chest. "I am not in denial!"

Aurora rolled her eyes, staring at him with wide, incredulous eyes. "Man, I really didn't think it was this bad! Do you realize how much I want to hit you right now?"

Arnold frowned, turning away from her now and preparing to walk away.

Aurora's eyes flamed slightly as she grabbed him by his shoulder and turned him back around to face her. "Don't you walk away from me, young man!"

"We're the same age!"

Aurora opened her mouth to reply, but stopped right then, now cursing herself mentally. _'Blasted, no good, idiotic, abhorrent, crummy, undeserving-!_' She stopped herself with a shake of her head, attempting to get back on track. She cleared her throat, keeping her hand on his shoulder to make sure he didn't try to get away again. "Now, listen," She began, trying to be patient with him. "I'm not quite sure what's going on in that scarily large cranium of yours, but whatever it is, it's lying to you. You're lying to yourself. And I haven't been here that long, but seeing how in denial you are and how stubborn you're being is already starting to frustrate me... And my back hurts from this constant bending down to talk to you." She straightened herself out, a hand behind her back trying to push her spine back into place. "But basically what I'm getting at, is that you clearly like Helga, and everyone knows it, EXCEPT," She raised a finger in the air. "You." She ended flatly, her previously raised finger now being lodged in his face.

He stared at her finger cross-eyed, his brain rushing with ideas and fears. He took a firm step back, away from her, and slowly lowered her finger. "Look, maybe you're right and maybe you're not, but I don't know. All I'm asking is that you-"

Aurora sighed heavily, interrupting him. "Yeah, I know. Get Allan to leave Helga alone." She smirked inwardly at her next words. "BUT unfortunately, I have no control over whether or not one of my friends likes Helga. And since clearly you aren't going to take action in your own feelings, I don't see any problem with Helga getting a little outside action." She grinned. "Besides, it's not like they're getting married." She walked past him, muttering purposely loud enough for him to hear just as she passed him, "Yet." She smirked to herself, not bothering to look back at his expression as she made her way back over to her friends.

Arnold stood there, his eyes just slightly wide.

Well...

What an interesting day.

* * *

(A/N: Okay, that's pretty much the end of the day, but there was ONE other interesting thing that took place before the final bell... *Snickers*)

**BONUS! OMG!**

Aurora grabbed hold of the girl's wrist, pulling her through the portal rather easily this time. She grinned at the girl mischievously, receiving the same look back. Her brown hair was about medium length, and her brown eyes glinted just a tiny bit evilly.

Aurora grabbed the girl's hand, shaking it slowly. "Mickey. Ya ready?"

Mickey grinned, shaking the girl's hand back. "Oh yeah. This is going to be fun."

Aurora peeked around the corner of the hall, observing a certain raven haired psychopath making his way down the hall, as Mickey saw yet another jet black bob top heading down the hall, her nose crammed into a fashion magazine. They both looked back at each other, silent understanding rising in their eyes.

Mickey ran down the one side of the hall, grabbing Rhonda by the arm and pulling away with great urgency, "Rhonda! There's an emergency! Quick! Come with me!"

Rhonda stumbled after her, struggling to keep up and dropping her magazine in their rush. "Emergency? What **_kind_** of emergency?"

"The important kind!" She shouted back simply, still dragging her down the hall.

Meanwhile, Aurora walked up to Curly casually, who glanced at her curiously as she addressed him, "Curly," She nodded to him in greeting, her arms crossed over her chest and her eyes half-lidded.

Curly stood in front of her, his own arms crossed over his chest. "Aurora," He nodded back to her.

Aurora leaned slightly closer to him, a smooth smile coming to her face. "Did ya hear?"

Curly blinked, though you couldn't see that he did behind his glasses. "Hear what?" He inquired.

Aurora grinned. "There's craft stuff in the art closet."

Curly stared at her a moment. "And why should this concern us?"

"Glitter, paper, glue, markers, crayons, macaroni, construction paper..." She elaborated, her hazel eyes shining.

Curly's eyes widened a bit. "My gosh. You're right! We must obtain those items now!" He instantly began rushing off in the direction of the art room, not even bothering to look back and see if she was following.

Aurora stood there a moment, before she looked to the camera and shrugged with a smile. "It's a nut thing." And with that, she rushed down the hall after him.

**A Few Minutes Later**

Mickey and Rhonda arrived first in the art room, but before either could get a word out, Curly and Aurora both burst through the door. As soon as Aurora and Mickey made eye contact, they both grinned and grabbed both Rhonda and Curly and threw them into the already opened up craft closet, then locking the door and even throwing a few chairs in front of it for good measure (Or maybe they were just being paranoid, they weren't really sure).

Once the deed was done, the two raced over to an air vent a few feet away from the actual closet, and crammed their ears up against it, listening intently.

"AGH! What is the meaning of this?"

"I don't know, my precious. But it would seem that we've been tricked."

"Tricked?"

"Yes."

"But I can't be tricked! Don't they know who I AM? I am RHONDA WELLINGTON LLOYD! I have a manicure appointment in an hour! If I miss that, I will have EVERY lawyer in Daddy's phone book after them!"

"Oooh! Look, Darling! Sparkles!"

"GAH!"

Aurora shook her head in amusement, turning to Mickey with a hilarious note dancing in her eyes. "Sounds like this is going to take a while."

Mickey nodded, jumping down off of the chair they were both standing on. "You're right. But _how long_ do you think exactly?"

Voices drifted in from the air vents at this moment...

"Get those away from me, you little freak!"

"But, Rhonda dearest, they should only enhance your beauty further!"

"But it's MACARONI! It's for EATING not- NO! GET AWAY FROM ME! GET AWAY FROM ME! HELP!"

The door to the craft closet shook from her undoubtedly pounding against it.

Aurora shook her head, trying her hardest to hold back some major chuckles. She smirked at Mickey, the two girls making their way to the door. "My best guess is a couple of years. But we'll just have to settle on a few hours. We'll check back on them later tonight."

Mickey nodded, hearing the loud ruckus from the closet fading as they made their way out of the room and down the halls to the buses.

* * *

**_REVIEW!_**


End file.
